guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Animate Flesh Golem
Armor... I recently did THK and brought flesh golem. I was infused, yet the golem died in seconds when it attacked Mursaat/Jade...my horrors werent dieing as quickly. Switch Flesh Golem (skill) and Flesh Golem Shouldn't the name itself link to the skill rather than the mob? — Stabber 21:03, 6 March 2006 (CST) :I am guessing that most likely this is premature and the skill will be Animate Flesh Golem... we will see though. --Ravious 22:05, 6 March 2006 (CST) :I agree. --Karlos 22:09, 6 March 2006 (CST) :Does this mean that you can use this as Minion Bomber, and once it dies, you immediately make another Golem, cast death nova and bomb again... and again...? :: No. The 30 second recharge prevents that exploit. With two 20/20 items, Serpents Quickness and Quickening Zephyr, one might be able to get it down to 5 seconds per explosion, but then the energy cost would kill you. One could run a team of these though, but not a solo necro LordKestrel 05:12, 29 March 2006 (CST) :: Wouldn't Soul Reaping make it feasible then? :: No, that would spread your attributes to thin, with 16 Death magic, and the attirbutes needed for Serpents and Zephyr, another would be more or less impossible. Minion Properties When someone gets this skill, I am hoping armor, health, and attack damage can be tested. If they have enough armor (compared to warriors), theoretically you could use this with a bunch of Animate Vampiric Horrors to help casters to avoid taking damage from Warrior mobs.--Life Infusion 13:17, 9 April 2006 (CDT) :The new Guild Scrimmage should be useful for testing the health and armour. All you need is 2 people and a guildhall. As for damage, you can test that on Isle of the Nameless. -- Gordon Ecker 18:04, 27 April 2006 (CDT) More than one Golem While I've had as many as 7 golems up using the Verata's/CoP combo it appears that the June 1 update had as a part of it a fix to the Golems, and you can no longer control more than one Golem. --Epinephrine 05:42, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :Um, so what is the new behavior? old golem die when you Verata a unbounded golem? Or Verata simply won't change alliegence of unbounded/hostil golem if you have a golem? - 11:50, 2 June 2006 (CDT) ::The older of the golems dies. Actually, the limit in number of minions makes a huge difference to these skills - you can kill an entire enemy army of minions simply by having a full army and using Verata's Aura, or can kill an enemy Golem simply by using Gaze on him with your own Golem up. I think I may do this in Alliance Battles just to be a pain. It takes so little to do it - Verata's Aura +Taste of Death to kill the enitre army off fast for example. --Epinephrine 06:48, 3 June 2006 (CDT) Golems vs. Fiends Has someone crunched the numbers on these? It seemed to me that fiends have a higher DPS against the 100 AL dummy, but I didn't run a serious experiment. — Stabber ✍ 12:01, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :are you comparing dps at same minon level, or at same death magic rank? I naturally expect higher minion level to result in higher DPS. -169.229.64.118 09:06, 3 June 2006 (CDT) ::At the same Death Magic rank. In particular, at Death Magic rank 16, which would mean a level 18 Fiend and a level 26 Golem. — Stabber ✍ 17:12, 3 June 2006 (CDT) :::I've done the numbers on this, they're on the discussion page for Minions --Epinephrine 11:39, 27 June 2006 (CDT) I don't know about DPS, but from my own experience, I'd much rather have fiends than any other minion type.--Xis10al 15:22, 3 June 2006 (CDT) Weapon Spells? It's well known that animate undeads are affected by enchantments. But do weapon spells have any effect on them? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.48.148.145 (talk • ) }. :considering they don't have weapons, i'd doubt it, however, i have a necromancer with all 5 animate spells, i'll make a stop at senji's and unlock some weapon spells tonight. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:53, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::Minions, Fiends and Horrors appear to be affected by Weapon of Warding at least (easiest one to see; health goes up = works, health goes down = no worky). Being that I can't be bothered to go unlock the other spells, I'm willing to bet they are all affected by Weapon spells. GregPalo 10:41, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :::i just confirmed golem's are affected by Weapon of Warding, and Brutal Weapon. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 19:57, 20 June 2006 (CDT) A little more proof of a lvl4 Flesh Golem's size Here: --Jamie 13:02, 21 June 2006 (CDT) :Lol, it's so tiny, it's cute! - 13:19, 21 June 2006 (CDT) ::Careful where you stick that horn there buddy.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 15:07, 21 June 2006 (CDT) I agree with pansola, they are cute when they're little.-Only a Shadow :::They should make a minipet like that ^^ :::: Yeah rly, call it mini giant space golem :P (Not a fifty five 13:09, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) :::::What about my lvl 3 one? it was half the size of that... no screeny though Paladin of Shadows 14:21, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Ritualist Necromancer vs Necromancer This is a rare skill where, with a secondary specialization in it, seems equally useful if not exceeds a primary. Consider this: Level 26 (16 Death Magic) Flesh Golem - 600hp Level 21 (12 Death Magic + 16 Spawning Power) Flesh Golem - 820hp In fact, with as little as 5 Spawning Power, the Ritualist's Flesh Golem can equal or exceed a maximum Death Magic-specialized Necromancer's Flesh Golem in health. However, armor and damage increase slightly from 21 to 26 (+4armor per level, I believe), making the Necromancer's a little bit better at dealing damage - but different and likely less capable of tanking damage. A level 28 Flesh Golem (16+1) only has 640hp (met at 7 Spawning Power), and a lucky level 29 only 660hp (met at 8 Spawning Power). Of course, the Ritualist spends far more points to reach these capabilities, but I think that effect is negligable. - Greven 14:45, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :I've done the math here, the necromancer's Golem is far better both at dealing and taking damage. :A level 21 golem (12 Death Magic) has 500 health, and a level 26 golem (16 Death Magic) has 600 health. :With 12 Death Magic and 16 Spawning Power then, the largest Golem possible is 820 health. :At 4AL*level, a level 21 Golem would have 84 AL and a level 26 would have 104 AL. A Flesh Golem would suffer 41% more dmage at level 21 than at level 26, and the Ritualist's 820 health, level 21 Flesh Golem will not take the beating that a level 26 Golem can take (70.7% of the 820 health is ~580, compared to the 600 the level 26 golem has). :So it's better to be a necro, not only for the higher damage, but for durability too. Certainly the larger buffer a Ritualist Golem gets could be handy if you are worried only about non-healed duration, or versus health steals, but realistically it is better to have more armour and damage. The +1 staff wrapping could even be handy - it gets 2 more levels (28!), and thus a suspected 8 more AL and 40 more health, for the equivalent in combat of 22% more health. As for damage, the base damage likely goes up. :Now, since minions are not using weapons, nor do they have an attribute (I suspect) they likely scale their damage in the same manner as a spell effect or wand, based on their level. If such is the case, the damage scaling would be (3*level-60)/60 as the multiplier (normalised at level 20, for versus AL 60) - that is, a level 26 golem deals 23% more damage than a level 20 would, and a level 28 would deal about 7% more damage than a level 26 would. The necromancer has an edge in damage output as well as durability, and the size of heal available through his Blood of the Master. --Epinephrine 12:17, 10 July 2006 (CDT) ::Well the majority of "damage" would prolly be in the form of the golem's -10 degen, so wouldn't the higher max hp be better? I'd say necro just for the soul reaping, but I think the rit golem is better. (Not a fifty five 15:28, 25 September 2006 (CDT)) Level 29? How would you achieve this (Death magic 18)? :A blessing and a +1 20% item. --68.142.14.19 04:49, 24 July 2006 (CDT) When dead, is it considered a dead ally? I'm farily certain it is, I've seen red and blue Golem corpses in AB, just wondering (Not a fifty five 00:14, 19 September 2006 (CDT)) error so now ghial has a nightfall skill? jagged bones is listed Fleshy using 2 Corpses When I summoned a fleshy with one still alive, it uses the fleshy's body and the other body it's supposed come out of. Is this supposed to happen or is it a Bug? :It's either a bug or an undocumented skill effect. -- Gordon Ecker 06:22, 8 February 2007 (CST) Can only have one golem, im sure thats your problem. It's a bug, because it says that when it dies it leaves an exploitable corpse, but it doesnt do this. --Renegade26 14:20, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :If you animate a second golem before the first one dies, it will leave an exploited corpse. It's been that way for nearly a year now, and I highly doubt that it'll change any time soon. --Sykoone 17:23, 25 March 2007 (CDT) how is it possible to get an attribute to lvl 21? as listed on this and many pages lol just noticed many pages showing the effects of soemthing to a 19-21 attribute rank,since its impossible to go thta high,i suggest we take it out to avoid conufusion.plz imput :To get 19 is possible on this spell,You have 16, then a blessing, then if both your wand and offhand have a +1 (20%) mod and they both kick in.... Lord of all tyria 17:02, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::16, blessing for +1, offhand for +1, and +1 from the recent event item (whatever it was). You can't get a +1 on a wand. --Fyren 17:23, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :::Applicable to blood magic and curses: Awaken the Blood --S Penumbra At the moment you can get 20 attribute level; 16 by runes and scarr pattern, +1 by a blessing, +1 by the random blessing that the Chinese New Year's item brought, +1 by an offhand item, +1 by a golden easter egg.